criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death at the Circus
Death at the Circus is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred eighth case of the game and the fifty-second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Paradise City, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy and the player went to the Paradise City Circus with the player, only to find acrobat Annie Capri dead and suspended with a silk rope. Mid-investigation, Hannah discovered that the victim had called from the wax museum before she died, fearing for her life. The conjoined twins, named the The Hanoi Sisters, also came forward, claiming their information on the killer was a matter of life and death. After hours of investigation, the victim's act partner, a male acrobat named Mikey Bolero, was outed as Annie's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Mikey said that Annie wanted to leave the circus. However, he thought the circus was his life and so he could not leave; by extension, he could not let his partner leave either. When he found out she had fled to the wax museum, he caught her there, dragged her back to the circus, and strangled her with her silk ropes to keep her at the circus for life. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in prison. Eugenia Hestentrope wanted the player to subdue Coco the Magnificent and Freddy Gomez since she firmly believed that these two individuals were involved in a heist Louis De Rico was plotting. Judge Dante, meanwhile, wanted the player to accommodate him since he had to do everything to examine the conditions in the circus. It was revealed that the Hanoi Sisters had been enslaved by the oppressive ringmaster named Orsino Ziegfeld. Judge Dante was successful in forcing Orsino to change his ways on how he treats his circus performers. However, the big heist plans had yet to be thwarted. Summary Victim *'Annie Capri' (strangled and suspended with a silk rope) Murder Weapon *'Silk Rope' Killer *'Mikey Bolero' Suspects C108OZiegfield.png|Orsino Ziegfeld C108Conjoined.png|The Hanoi Sisters C108CocoClown.png|Coco the Magnificent C108FGomez.png|Freddy Gomez C108MBolero.png|Mikey Bolero Killer's Profile *The killer eats shaved ice. *The killer uses chalk. *The killer reads Tarot cards. *The killer wears red face paint. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C108S1A.png|Circus C108S1B.png|Circus Stage C108S2A.png|Rooftop Terrace C108S2B.png|Rooftop Corner C108S3A.png|Wax Museum C108S3B.png|Wax Museum Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Circus. (Clues: Poster, Megaphone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Annie Capri) *Examine Poster. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chalk) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Megaphone Owner; New Suspect: Orsino Ziegfeld) *Ask Orsino Ziegfeld what he knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Megaphone Owner unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rooftop Terrace) *Investigate Rooftop Terrace. (Prerequisite: Orsino interrogated; Clues: Costume Box, Torn Paper) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Balloon Animal) *Examine Balloon Animal. (Result: Balloon Message; New Suspect: Coco the Magnificent) *Talk to Coco about his message on the balloon animal. (Prerequisite: Balloon Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Victim’s Picture; New Suspect: The Hanoi Sisters) *Ask The Hanoi Sisters about their relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Picture unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Silk Rope; Attribute: The killer eats shaved ice) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wax Museum. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Cell Phone, Box of Spare Parts, Circus Banner) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Freddy Gomez) *Ask Freddy Gomez about his messages to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rooftop Corner; Profile updated: Freddy eats shaved ice) *Investigate Rooftop Corner. (Prerequisite: Freddy interrogated; Clues: Storage Box, Faded Moon) *Examine Storage Box. (Result: Open Box) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Piggy Bank) *Ask Coco about the piggy bank. (Prerequisite: Piggy Bank found; Profile updated: Coco eats shaved ice and uses chalk) *Examine Faded Moon. (Result: Message on Moon) *Analyze Message on Moon. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tarot cards) *Examine Box of Spare Parts. (Result: Top Hat) *Ask Orsino Ziegfeld about the hat found in the wax museum. (Prerequisite: Top Hat Found; Profile updated: Orsino eats shaved ice) *Examine Circus Banner. (New Suspect: Mikey Bolero) *Ask Mikey about being the victim’s stage partner. (Prerequisite: Circus Banner unraveled; Profile updated: Mikey eats shaved ice and uses chalk) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: The Hanoi Sisters read Tarot cards *Find out what the Hanoi Sisters really want. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: The Hanoi Sister eat shaved ice and use chalk) *Investigate Wax Museum Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Pieces, Annie’s Suitcase) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Plaster Mold) *Analyze Plaster Mold. (09:00:00) *Ask Freddy Gomez why he made a wax mold of the victim’s face. (Prerequisite: Plaster Mold analyzed; Profile updated: Freddy uses chalk and reads Tarot cards) *Examine Annie’s Suitcase. (Result: Annie’s Belongings) *Examine Annie’s Belongings. (Result: Map) *Ask Mikey about Annie’s offer to run away. (Prerequisite: Map found; Profile updated: Mikey reads Tarot cards) *Investigate Circus Stage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Tarot Card) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Examine Tarot Card. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red face paint) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Big Heist: Part 2. (No stars) The Big Heist: Part 2 * Ask Coco about his ties to Louis De Rico. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist) * Investigate Rooftop Terrace. (Prerequisite: Coco interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Matchbox) * Investigate Wax Museum. (Prerequisite: Matchbox found; Clue: Locked Tape Recorder) * Examine Locked Tape Recorder. (Result: Tape Recorder) * Analyze Tape Recorder. (06:00:00) * Ask Freddy about the heist. (Prerequisite: Tape Recorder analyzed; Reward: Ringmaster Uniform) * Investigate Circus. (Available after unlocking The Big Heist; Clue: Faded Flyer) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Circus Flyer) * Analyze Circus Flyer. (09:00:00) * See if you can help the Hanoi Sisters. (Prerequisite: Circus Flyer analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Circus Stage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Proof of Abuse) * Confront Orsino Ziegfeld with the proof of his abuse to the Hanoi Sisters. (Prerequisite: Proof of Abuse restored; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Due to a French holiday, Pretty Simple released this case on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Paradise City